chromehoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Single Player Campaign
With the severs down, the single player campaign is the only remaining playable portion of Chromehounds, and unfortunately: arguably one of the worst single player campaigns out there (the multiplayer alone was what made Chromehounds the great game it was). Basically you are a mercenary from an organization known as "Rafzakael" (as such you are refered to as "Mercenary" by your commanders talk or "Rookie" when being adressed by Edgardo Guillardino; your instructor.) that is hired by various groups over the course of the six single campaigns. The General Tutorial Taking place on the Rafzakael Test Field, this is the tutorial mission that teaches you the basics of the game including the controls. The HOUND you are provided is an all purpose hound being on an inverse chassis, and equipped with dual Machine Guns, a single Sniper Rifle, dual Anti-HOUND Launchers, and dual Rifles. The Soldier Campaign The Soldier RT is probably the easiest class to wield, but far from the least useful being the offensive backbone of the squad. Missions from this campaign involve storming an enemy facility, destroying retreating ACVs, and even destroying a pair of HOUNDs in the final mission. The Sniper Campaign The long ranged complement to the Soldier, the Sniper RT specializes in taking out targets from a distance. Missions from this campaign involve just that, taking out your targets. There is one HOUND in the final mission of this campaign. The Defender Campaign The Defender RT specializes in its heavy armour and devastating close combat capabilities, defenders protect the more vulnerable units in the squad such as the Tactics Commander, and the Heavy Gunners. This campaign is a step up from the first two being of medium difficulty; missions from this campaign largely involve escorting convoys of ACVs and protecting a base from multiple flanks. This is the only campaign that does not pit a HOUND against you in any mission. The Scout Campaign The Scout RT uses its extreme mobility to scout the map, capture combases, throw flairs to highlight targets for snipers and even lure enemies into a trap by annoying them. As such this is what this campaign's missions entail. There are two HOUNDs in this campaign, one that is lured into a trap and picked off by several snipers, and the other in the final mission who turns out to be Carlos; the first revealed member of Cerberus. The Heavy Gunner Campaign Heavy Gunner RTs take advantage of their heavy bombardment weaponry to annihilate enemy positions from an extreme distance, which is something they must do thanks to their extremely limited mobility. As it sounds, this is one of the two hard campaigns in the game (the other being the Tactics Commander). Missions in this campaign involve destroying incoming groups of enemies long before they get within range to return fire, destroying installations, and even taking on Oscar - the 2nd member of Cerberus - in a long ranged battle. The Commander Campaign Tactics Commanders are the backbone of the squad, responsible to coordinating the positions of its units and relaying the positions of enemies to its allies. All from behind the lines and in a frail HOUND for combat. Having to rely on a bunch of slightly upgraded ACVs to accomplish your objectives, this campaign is considered to be the most atrociously made campaign of the bunch due to how clunky the Macro Communication System (the only way to communicate with the AI and something that is rarely used in the multiplayer and with good reason) is to use. At least there is a HOUND to kill in this campaign.